HomestuckGravity Falls Crossover Thingy
by sonicscrewdriver812
Summary: I dont even know dude... im confused and i WROTE the thing. (rated M fo' swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first let me apologize for how horrible this is, I have never written fanfiction before, only read it... Sooooo yeah. Enjoy**

"Dipper wake up! I heard something outside."

Dipper rose slowly out if bed, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Mabel it's one in the morning. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Technically it is tomorrow."

Dipper didn't really feel like arguing. His sister could be really annoying when she didn't get her way. So he got up and followed Mabel outside.

They walked out into the woods to investigate the sound. When they got closer they started to hear voices.

"Where the fuck are we? Why is everything so bubbly looking?"

Dipper and Mabel hid behind a bush to see what was going on.

There were three other kids in the woods. At first glance they looked normal, but upon closer inspection Dipper and Mabel noticed that all of them had gray skin and orangey yellow horns.

The tallest one with messy hair, a purple symbol on his shirt and long horns spoke. He had a weird, distant look on his face.

"I don't know man, but it's a motherfuckin' miracle."

The shortest one with tiny horns and a shirt with a gray symbol on it answered, looking annoyed.

"Dammit Gamzee! How the everloving fuck could you be stoned! I don't even think we're on the same planet anymore!"

The other troll with a yellow symbol on his shirt and two small horns on his head spoke, ignoring his friends temper. He had a lisp and wore funny glasses. One lense was blue and the other was red.

"We seem to have landed in another dimension. One where everything is sweet and innocent."

"Innottthhent" Gray-Shirt said mockingly. "Seriously Sollux. That's annoying as hell."

"Shut the fuck up Karkat." He answered.

Just then Mabel sneezed.

"...oops."

The three trolls froze and stared at the bush they were hiding behind.

"Did that bush just fucking sneeze?" Karkat said.

Gamzee smiled. "Must be a motherfucking miracle of nature, bro."

Sollux rolled his eyes and walked over the the bush.

"It's just a couple kids." he said.

Dipper and Mabel walked out from behind the bush.

Karkat stared at Mabel. "What the fuck is that abomination on your sweater?"

Mabel looked down. "Oh! She said brightly. It's a cute little unicorn!"

Karkat facepalmed.

Gamzee stared at the sweater. "That's motherfuckin' awesome."

"Gee, thanks!" Mabel said.

Dipper looked confused. "Who are you people anyway?"

"I'm Karkat Vantas, leader of the Blue Team. This is Sollux Captor, leader of the Red Team. And this stoned as fuck piece of shit right here is Gamzee Makara. Sollux was just creating a computer virus that apparently transported us to another FUCKING DIMENSION!"

"Calm down best friend," Gamzee said. "it's all gonna be fine. Just sit back and enjoy all the motherfucking miracles this place has to offer."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN? LOOK AT THIS PLACE! THESE KIDS ARE ALL SQUISHY FACED AND SMALL."

"Thanks, I guess." Dipper said. Then he pointed at Gamzee, who was currently staring at the sky and turning around in circles. "Is your friend ok?"

"He's fine." Sollux answered. "He eats these slime pies that are really fucking gross but somehow chill him out. Believe me, you would not want to see him when he's sober."

"Oh, ok. Well, what's that guy's problem anyway?" Dipper asked, Pointing to Karkat who was now trying to get Gamzee to focus and stop spinning in circles. "He seems to really hate both of you. Especially that Gamzee guy."

"Oh no, he's just always like that. And no he really doesn't hate Gamzee, they're actually morials."

"...Morials?"

"Yeah, you don't have them here? It's like when two people are best friends, they become morials. Which is like a best friends for life thing."

The kids looked over at Karkat, who was currently yelling at Gamzee.

"Wow." said Mabel.

**And that's as good of a stopping point as I'm gonna get...**


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are really fucking pissed off.

It's not like this is unusual. You're pretty much alway pissed off, but today you are exceptionally pissed off. Mostly because you are currently in the woods of some weird alternate universe due to the fact that Sollux is a fucing idiot. Granted, you still look up to the guy when it comes to computer programming. But this is seriously a major fuck up on his end.

So here you are. Standing in front of a boy in a baseball cap, and a girl in the wierdest sweater you have ever laid your eyes on. Wondering how the fuck you are going to get back to your hive.

"So," The girl says after a semi-awkward silence. "Would you guys like to come back to our house?"

"Mabel! We don't even know these guys! They could be ax murderers or something!" The slightly shorter boy says.

"Does that guy look like an ax murderer to you Dipper?" she says, pointing to Gamzee.

Ok, you find that ironic as hell.

"Ok, I guess." Dipper says. "Come on then."

"I guess we don't really have a better plan." mutters Sollux, following them. You follow too, and you know Gamzee will be close behind.

After a bit of walking. Mabel trips on a rock and falls.

"Oh darn." She says, wiping the dirt off of her sweater.

"Darn?" you say. "Really? Can you people even swear?"

"Of course we can! We just choose not to!" she says defensively.

"Really? Say fuck."

"Ffffffff-f-uuu-dge"

"Wow."

Before she can respond, you come out of the woods and see a shitty looking house with a sign that says "Mystery Shack" written on it. But the "s" has fallen off.

"We're here." Says Dipper

**Did you enjoy my suckyness? I bet you did enjoy my suckyness.**


End file.
